Jangolie
|} Jangolie ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im Selwo Aventura Estepona Park im südspanischen Estepona. Frühe Stationen Jangolie wurde etwa im Jahr 1968 in Birma (Myanmar) wild geboren und kam mit ungefähr drei Jahren in das Malton Flamingo Land in North Yorkshire, wo sie mit einigen anderen Asiatischen Elefanten lebte. Nach dem Tod der Kuh Susie† war sie dort allein, bis sie am 19.01.1994 an den Zoo Chester abgegeben wurde. Zucht in Chester und Nachkommen Jangolie ist in Chester erfolgreich von Chang, dem damaligen dortigen Bullen, gedeckt worden und hat dort drei Kälber geboren: #eine männliche Totgeburt, tot geboren am 25.04.1998 im Zoo Chester. Für die Geburt brauchte Jangolie 24 Stunden, und das tote Bullkalb soll 180 kg gewogen habenstillborn at Chester Zoo, auf www.elephant.se, mit Fußnoten; #'Po Chin', männlich, geboren am 18.07.2000 im Zoo Chester. Po Chin ging 2004 im Alter von vier Jahren zusammen mit seinem fast gleichaltrigen Halbbruder Assam in den Bellewaerde Park nach Ieper (Belgien), wo eine Anlage für Jungbullen geschaffen worden war. Im April 2010 reiste er weiter ins Pairi Daiza in Brugelette (ebenfalls in Belgien), wo er die Rolle als Zuchtbulle übernahm in der Nachfolge des 2009 unerwartet gestorbenen Sammy†. Dort wurde er Vater einer Totgeburt von Annie†, des in Rapperswil geborenen Kuhkalbs Kalaya und des Bullkalbs Ta Wan der erfahrenen Mutter Khaing Hnin Hnin, sowie in 2019 von Malee und Luna; #Tunga†, männlich, geboren am 10.10.2004 im Zoo Chester. Er wuchs dort mit seiner Halbschwester Sundara und dem kleinen, jung verstorbenen Bullen Raman† auf. Tunga† ging im April 2010 wie sein Bruder Po Chin vor ihm nach Ieper in den Bellewaerde Park (Belgien), wo er dessen Platz einnimmt. Er lebte dort mit dem etwas jüngeren Bullen Fahim zusammen, einem Halbbruder des viele Jahre in Chester lebenden Bullen Upali, der später nach Dublin umzog. Am 30.10.2017 verstarb Tunga† plötzlich. An der Universität von Gent wird obduziert. Jangolie galt als die größte Elefantenkuh in der Gruppe von Chester. Jangolie, die sehr spät mit über 30 Jahren ihr erstes überlebendes Kalb geboren hat, ist mittlerweilen auch Großmutter geworden. Ihr Sohn Po Chin hat im Pairi Daiza in Bruglette die Kühe Annie† und Sandry erfolgreich gedeckt. Leider starb Annie† an den Folgen dieser Geburt, (sie war sehr jung und der kleinen Unterart der Sumatra-Elefanten zugehörig), bei der auch das Kalb ums Leben kam. Sandry aber hat am 1.11.2013 ein lebendes Kuhkalb namens Kalaya geboren, das somit Jangolies erstes Enkelkalb istJumbo sized aquatics, auf www.aquatic-photography.com. Dem folgte im September 2017 der erste Enkelsohn Ta Wan in Pairi Daiza und 2019 die beiden Töchter Malee und Luna. Abgabe an das Zoo-Aquarium Madrid Im Juni 2014 wurde Jangolie vom Zoo Chester nach Spanien abgegeben. Berichten zufolge vertrug sie sich nicht mit dem seit September 2012 in Chester lebenden Bullen Aung Bo, so dass sie zeitweise von der Kuhgruppe getrennt gehalten wurde, wenn Aung Bo bei den Kühen war. Sie reiste etwa am 25.06.2014 über den Hafen Portsmouth nach Madrid, wo sie am 26.06.2014 im Zoo-Aquarium eintraf und dort bereits Rüsselkontakt mit der dort lebenden Samy† aufgenommen hatte. Mit dieser und ihrem Kalb Buba† sollte sie zusammengebracht werden und die Rolle als "Tante" für das Bullkalb übernehmen. Nach dem frühen Tod von Samy† am 11.07.2014, wenige Wochen nach Jangolie'''s Ankunft, erhoffte sich der Zoo daraufhin, dass '''Jangolie als erfahrene Mutter dem erst im März 2013 geborenen Bullkalb helfen würde, den Verlust der Mutter zu überwinden. Weiterreise nach Estepona Am 22.09.2015 wurde Jangolie erneut auf die Fahrt geschickt, diesmal mit dem Reiseziel Estepona, wo der Park "Selwo Aventura Estepona" ebenfalls Elefanten hält. Sie reiste dorthin zusammen mit Buba†, für den sie anscheinend tatsächlich eine Art Ersatzmutter geworden zu sein scheint. In Estepona lebten drei weitere ältere Elefantenkühe, Tima, Chikky† und Pioma†, die etwa in 'Jangolie's Alter waren. Die Abgabe erfolgte in Konsequenz der Pläne, eine Zuchtgruppe von Sumatra-Elefanten ins Madrider Zoo-Aquarium zu holen. Leider verstarb Buba† viel zu früh an dem gefürchteten Herpesvirus und Pioma† und später auch Chikky† sind mittlerweile verstorben, sodass sie nur noch die im Zoo Hannover geborene Tima als Gesellschaft hat. Weblinks *Fotos von Jangolie auf www.elefanten-fotolexikon.eu. *Jangolie at Chester Zoo, auf www.elephant.se. *Jangolie image by alanhill on Photobucket. *The mystery of the disappearing elephant: Chester quietly packs female elephant off to Spain, Spurensuche über die Reise von Jangolie nach Madrid auf www.captiveanimals.org. *Madrid: «Jangoli», la nuova elefante «tía» del Zoo, Bericht von Jangolies Ankunft im Zoo-Aquarium Madrid auf www.abc.es. *Chester Zoo summer 2014 » Chester Zoo, Diskussion um die Abgabe Jangolies auf www.zoochat.com. *Hoy, todos los que trabajamos, Mitteilung des Zoos Madrid zum Tod von Samy auf www.facebook.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zoo Chester Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Myanmar Kategorie:Malton Flamingo Land Kategorie:Zuchtkuh